Being of Hatered
by Anime Ice
Summary: After his family forgets him and is left out of almost every event Naruto is found by someone who will train him to become someone that will strike fear into his opponents and make his family regret ever forgetting him as he will rise to become what he is willing to become and unleash upon everyone. Hatred. Dark Naruto. God Like. Kushina and Minato alive. OC. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I would like**

**To welcome you to my**

**2 new story oh if you**

**Got a problem with me**

**Writing new stories 24/7 then deal with it**

**Any way lets get down to reading.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the spawn of evil**

It was a dark night out in the village hidden in the leaves as the people of Konoha were in the streets celebrating one of the many happy times of the years, in which case their beloved fourth hokage faced and defeated the nine tailed fox by sealing it into two of his three children and in which case that would have never happen if it wasn't for a mask man who appeared the night that Kushina Uzamaki the former jinchuriki of the nine tails gave birth to her three children, but what was supposed to be a happy day turned into a nightmare as the mask man was able to take Kushina for the life of their only son and then he freed he kyubia from the seal and forced it to attack the hidden leaf village. The fourth hokage was able to stop the masked man and the kyubia by sealing half of it's chakra into his two daughters and a little bit into Naruto in which case they all became jinchuriki, but after that eventful day five years ago Minato and Kushina were able to train both their daughters, Narumaka Uzamaki-Namikaze and her sister Mito Uzamaki-Namikaze, but in showing all their love to their two daughters they forgot about their another child who was sadden that his sisters were showed more affection then him, but when he tried to ask for some training he would get a "maybe another time" or "Sorry were to busy." It hurt little Naruto that his family didn't care about him and the many beatings he would get from the villagers, who would go unpunished since his father didn't belive him.

As the party for the two jinchuriki sisters was going on in the Namikaze estates no one seemed to care that a certain blonde haired boy was not in the compound, but was instead running for his life as he walked through the many bushes that were in the forest he entered. He was just walking on the streets to get his mind off the fact his parents neglected everything from him and soon he started to hate all his family as they saw him as nothing but a burden, which caused Naruto to stop in his tracks as he wondered if his parents would care if he just died so as he just stood their five ninja appered around him with kunai out and a grin on their faces.

Well stopped running "demon", said one of the ninja.

Naruto just stared at the ground before falling to his knees and cloasing his eyes waiting for death to take him.

Well looks like the de-, said one of the ninja, but didn't get far before cut appeared on his neck and blood splattered everywhere and before the other ninja could say anything they to found themselves with their heads cut off from their bodies as they lifeless on the ground with a dark hooded figure with a mask that was the shape of a wolf with a big grin that showed of teeth, two eye holes that showed the red eyes inside, but nothing else along with the tomes that surrounded the eyes.

The mysterious man walked up to Naruto who was still on his knees and closed eyes waiting for his death and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Get up young one, said the masked figure.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see the masked man and the blood from the bodies of the men that were behind him on his mask. W-w-who are you? Asked "Naruto" as he backed up a little.

Lets hust say I am someone who knows how you feel, but if you want to prove your aren't a burden to your family then come with me, asked the masked man.

Naruto just looked at him thinking about the offer until he remembered what his parents said the last time he tried to train and got a yelling by his parents who made his hatred towards them even more high as his hair covered his eyes before lifting them up with a new found determination and a new set of eyes as they were no longer the happy cheerful blue, but a red eye with three tomes spinning widely into the "Sharingan". I want to not only prove them wrong, but I want to….MAKE THEM FEEL DEATH! Yelled Naruto as his eyes suddenly spines widely before forming into a shurikan that looked more like a curved shaped windmill, but the only difference was that you could see a sketch of the same windmill shurikan only in line and bigger.

Good now follow me, said the masked man.

Wait, I don't even know your name and what about my parents they will surely send people to find me, said "Naruto."

Oh trust me where we are going they won't be able to find us as for who I am, well you might want top wait till we get their anyway, said the masked man as he turned to Naruto and showed him his square shaped shurikan as he sucked Naruto into a vortex before dropping a note on the dead bodies and disappeared into the vortex just as five ANBU arrived to see the carnage and a note in which case one of the ANBU with a dog mask grabbed it and his eyes widen, but no notice as he quickly shunshuned away from the group.

**Namikaze Compound**

Everyone was still enjoying their time as Minato and Kushina along with their two daughters sat at a table where they were enjoying talking with their friends, but that would end as the same dog mask ANBU arrived near the hokage.

Kakashi what are you doing here, asked "Minato."

Sensai you need to look at this, said "Kakashi" as he gave Minato the note in which case he read and when he finished his eyes widen before he turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi send every ANBU unit out to find him and hurry, said a worried "Minato" as he got up from his seat which surprised many.

Where are you going Minato-kun, asked "Kushina."

It's our son here read this, said "Minato."

Kushina grabbed the piece of paper and read it out loud so only the people at the table could hear her.

Dear Minato and Kushina Namikaze

If you are reading this then that means that I your only son have left the village for I can become stronger and prove that I can become more then a burden and once I come back well let's just say you wouldn't want to know, but if my former sisters ask tell them to train, because the moment I come back oh you all will feel the wrath of the true mistake you made and with this mistake will cause destruction to your village, but anyway don't bother sending teams after me since I am long gone, so I will see you in a couple of years you dumbass Hokage and bitch of a mother.

Signed Naruto

P.S. I no longer go by that retarded last name witch has only driven my hatred towards you two.

A single tear left Kushina's eye as she read through the letter and couldn't believe her son would say such awful things to them and cried more that she would no longer her beloved son. She should have been there for him, but put his two sisters in before him and hated herself for calling herself a bad mother. Minato thought the same thing and quickly went around the village to search for his son, but found nothing in which case they would have to call it a day and search tomorrow.

**Unknown Location**

Naruto found himself in a dark cave with a giant tree in front of him with something sitting on top of it, looking closely he noticed it was a statue with nine eyes , but as he looked bellow the statue he saw a tall man with grey hair a dark cloak with a scythe that almost made him look like the death reaper was sitting in his throne.

Welcome young one, said the greyed haired man.'

Who are you, asked "Naruto" calmly?

Suddenly a vortex appeared beside the man and the same masked man appeared beside him. Naruto this is where you will train to improve on your abilities, said the masked man.

Okay I can deal with that, but answer me this one question, asked "Naruto?"

Ask away, said the masked man.

Who are you both, asked "Naruto?"

The masked man looked to the grey haired man who nodded and the man moved his hand over his mask before removing it and Naruto had a shocked expression as he saw an almost exact copy of his father except for the cold black eyes, along with most of his hair being black with a few blonde hairs and the scar on that went across his face.

Naruto I am your uncle Minasabi Uchiha and this is my father and your grandfather Madara Uchiha, said the now known Minasabi said with a bug grin that matched Madara's as they saw the boy eyes chage from surprise to cold hard steel.

**Well I don't know about you, but that was a good **

**Story and hope you all like it**

**I will write the next chapter soon so**

**Don't be like "where is the next chapter"**

**Or I swear I will wait a long time before the update.**

**Anyway read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to my new**

**Chapter of my new story**

**Being of Hatred**

**Anyway I am going to make **

**Sure this story has enough chapters to**

**Satisfied you hungry readers form**

**Beating me anyway let's get to reading.**

**Chapter 2: Return of Hatred**

**7 Years Later**

It has been many years since Naruto has left the village and things didn't get better as the fourth had to deal with a heart broken Kushina and two sad sisters who didn't find out for about a month till they over heard him talking about Naruto. He also had to deal with the intruder who tried to steal the Hyguua incident and the clan head Hishai Hyguua was able to stop the intruder only to find out that it was the Kumo ambassador, it caused Kumo to call for Hishai's head for killing one of their own, but before he could do anything the Hyguua counselor sent his brother instead Hizashi Hyguua and Kumo was furious that they got his brother, but suddenly they called truce saying that they found something else that was better than the Bayakugan which scared Minato, but let it slide. The other problem was that the entire Uchiha clan was massacared by their prodigy Itachi Uchiha. He sparred Sauske and left the village becoming a S-class ninja, but Minato knew why he killed his clan and could not speak of it.

He did more of paperwork before a knock came at his door and once he said "enter" his wife Kushina Uzamaki and his daughters Mito and Narukami Uzamaki walk in with big smiles as they had on their forehead protectors that meant that they were hidden leaf ninja.

Hello my beautiful family how may I help you, asked "Minato."

Well we just got done with another D rank mission, but we were wondering if we could get a better mission dad, please, asked "Mito" with puppy dog eyes.

Well since you're the only team with two people I guess you can provide support for a team tomorrow for a escort mission to the land of waves, but your gonna have to wait till tomorrow and which team I will pick, said "Minato."

Yeah, thank you tou-san, said "Mito" as she hugged her dad along with Narukami.

Alright kids lets go home so we can get ready for dinner and Minato-kun don't be late or else no fun tonight, said "Kushina" with a wink.

Minato quickly created two shadow clones and started doing the paper work faster than anyone could see as Kushina and her daughters laughed at Minato's hurry to get laid tonight, but unnoticed to them a black crow with sharingan eyes looked through the window hearing everything that happen and flew off into the sunset.

**Unknown Location**

In a dark cave a boy no older than twelve was holding a katana with a golden hilt with black and red swirls on the blade. The boy had a blindfold on as he was being surrounded by white creatures known as white Zetsu's who looked ready to kill him. The boy had blonde spiky hair with a few strands of black, he had dark blue eyes that if anyone saw could see the sharingan with the three tomes spinning as the boy had black ANBU pants with black armor footing. He had no shirt which showed his well-toned muscles that should not be possible for a 12 year old. This boy was known as Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze, now he is known as Naruto Uchiha, grandson of Madara Uchiha.

The white Zetsu's charged at him with the intent to kill, but the first three that got close where cut in half by a mysterious force as half their bodies fell to the ground. Then with speed that many would have trouble comparing to all the Zetsu's cried in pain as they were cut in half and Naruto appeared in the same spot putting his sword in his sheath. He heard the sound of clapping and as he turned around he saw his uncle Minasabi who was sitting in the throne of the deceased Madara who died 2 months ago, but not before giving Naruto his eyes so he would not go blind from using the Mangekyo sharingan and his eyes changed from the windmill shurikan into a six pointed buzz saw that looked like something a crazy person would have. His abilities changed as well as he is now able to use Mokuton and used it to an extent that he almost became a better master than Harishima himself. He also was able to take a few scrolls from his father's library and was able to learn both the Rasengan and his Hirashan jutsu in which he mastered both techniques in about a week or a month. He also become a master at controlling his elements to which he found out were fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. He later was able to fuse three of his elements to the Rasengan and was able to call upon the little chakra that was left in him from the sealing of the kyubia he let some of it into the Gedo statue for later if he failed and took some of it's chakra that helped him gain more of the nine tails chakra as he was now able to use eight tails, but could only hold his ninth tail for 15 mintues. He also could use halve of it's chakra to create a cloak that would help him in battle.

Naruto just walked in front of his uncle as a crow appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows of the dark cave.

So it looks like they are heading to wave, do you want me to make my presence known and make a few bucks, asked "Naruto" with an emotionless tone.

Yes and make sure you go to the old ruins of the Uzamaki clan, said "Minasabi."

Okay, I will leave tomorrow and watch them from their, said "Naruto" before disappearing in a flock of crows.

He certainly has grown, thought "Minasabi" with a small grin.

**Next Day- Konoha**

Team 11 was waiting in the mission office for the team that they would be working with and after about another 30 minutes they heard a cat yelling and felt sorry for the team that got the worst D rank of them all "catching Tora the hell cat" after a couple of seconds they saw team 7 consisting of Sauske Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha, Saukra Haruno the most annoying girl in the world and worst ninja since she is a fan girl, then there is their mysterious teammate Sai who had pale skin, weared black coat and black shorts that reached his knees along with a backpack that contained his painting things.

A good team 7 you are here and it looks like you brought Tora, well now we can began with your new C rank mission which you will be accompanied by team 11 for some outside experience, said "Minato."

Team 7 gave small smiles that they would finally be able to get better missions. I will bring in your client, said "Minato" giving a ninja a signal the door opened to reveal a man with grey hair and bread wearing a sleeveless ragged brown shirt along with ragged brown shorts. The man wore a pointed straw hat and he smelled of sake.

These are the people who are supposed to protect me, I paid for real ninja, said the drunken man as he got a glare from all the genin.

Well Tazuna they have two high classed ninja and are the best Konoha had to offer also I would keep quiet when speaking around my children, said "Minato" as he gave the man a small glare as after Naruto left he wanted to spend as much time with his two daughters and make sure he did not make the same mistake as with Naruto.

Tazuna flinched at the statement before turning to both teams. I am sorry and hope you keep me safe.

Alright now that that's settles we will meet at the south gate in one hour so get meet us there, said "Kushina" as her and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After an hour both teams made it to the gate and were off to wave not noticing a black crow that was watching from a perched tree top with its sharingan eyes watching each member before flying off. After about an hour and a half teams 7 and 11 were walking down the dirt path until Kakashi and Kushina noticed two puddles on each side of the road, she turned to the genin and saw both her daughters looking at her with questioning gazes and gave them a nod as they walked past the puddle until two figures started to come out of the puddles and soon they wrapped spiked chains around Kakashi as he had a surprised look on his face as the genin saw Kakashi being ripped apart, then one of the mask kiri ninja went after Kushina while the other went after the genin that were in front of Tazuna. But before anyone could do anything crows of different sizes came out of the trees attacking the two kiri ninja as they screamed in pain and before long the crows fled and left two bruised and cut ninja who were knocked out from the birds assault.

What just happen, Kakashi was that you, asked "Kushina" as Kakashi came out of the tree line and his genin were happy to see him okay.

No, but that was something and these are missing ninja from the hidden mist, Tazuna why are there ninja after you when their aren't supposed to be, asked "Kakashi" with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Tazuna just sighed as he started to explain about how Gato came to wave and took over the shipping ports, thus taking over wave and that he could only afford a C rank mission. Kakashi wanted to call the mission back, but Mito and Narukami, Sauske, Saukra, and Sai wanted to go on this mission. So Kushina gave it a go and tied the ninjas up before leaving, but as they left they didn't notice a dark hooded figure walk up to the missing ninja and disappearing with them in a flock of crows.

After a long 2 hours they finally arrive on wave, but once they get on the island and started to make their way to Tazunas house their was a sudden fog that rolled in. As they were moving Kushina looked to her left to see a white rabbit running around, but wasn't able to say anything else as the sound of something flying was heard. GET DOWN! Yelled "Kakashi" as he shoved both Tazuna and Saukra down to the floor while the others just ducked as a giant sword embedded itself into a tall tree as a tall man with no shirt long ragged pants, a mask that covered his bottom face and a kiri headband with a slash across it.

Zabuza Monichmi, missing ninja of the hidden mist and also known as the demon of the mist, said "Kakashi" as he got into a fighting stance.

Ah Kakashi of the sharingan so good to finally meet you and it looks like you brought puny genin, well when I'm done with them and the bridge builder I will be pleased, said "Zabuza" as he jumped off his sword, but also taking it before he landed on the water and saw Kakashi removing his headband to reveal a three tome sharingan. Ah I get to see the sharingan, oh this will be fun.

Both of them clashed for a couple of minutes with Kushina ready to help and looked like Kakashi would win, but he was captured in a water jutsu and created several water clones to deal with the rest. But before they could get close a flock of crows came out of nowhere and started to crash together before forming into a cloaked masked man with a mask of a dark red fox mask that almost was a replica of the kyubia.

Sorry, but I cannot allow you to harm these people, said the masked man as he moved his cloak away to show he was holding the same sword he used in the cave.

And who might you be, asked "Zabuza" who's clones got a little nervous at this new arrival.

I'm sure you heard of me or is someone like you demon of the mist haven't heard of the "Death Fox", said the now known Death Fox.

All jouins eyes went big after hearing what he said. The death fox was told to be the most ruthless killer and ninja who was part of no ninja village, but as they saw that he had a kumo headband on his right shoulder then he must have joined a village. The genin were curious to who this new person was and why their jouins sensei's were worried about him, but Sauske asked the question.

Who is the Death Fox, asked "Sauske."

He is a high S ranked ninja who is said to be a ruthless killer and when you see him you are told to run, because he is by far someone who can probably go toe to toe with the first hokage, said "Kushina" who pulled out her Uzamaki sword.

Don't worry Uzamaki-sama I am not after you I am just doing a mission that is to protect a bridge builder, said the "Death Fox" as he threw a scroll in front of Kushina who grabbed it and read it closing it.

Okay I believe you, but I don't trust you, said "Kushina."

That's fine and besides I won't be seeing you guys for awhile, said "Death Fox" as he ran at a speed that would look like he disappear. The Fox appeared in front of the clones who tried to slash at him, but he blocked each strike and when he felt like he was bored he started to up his slashes and before anyone could blink all the water clones were destroyed.

Is that all you got Zabuza, because if it is then you won't last long, said "Naruto" as he walked up to Zabuza who was deciding if he should let Kakashi go.

Naruto brought his sword up and was about to bring it down on Zabuza, but he removed his hand from the prison jutsu releasing Kakashi. Zabuza backed away from the masked person as he did a couple of hand signs.

Water style: Water Dragon jutsu, said "Zabuza" as a giant dragon made of water rose from the water and charged at Naruto, but before it could even get close it crashed into something as it dispersed.

What, but how? Asked a confused "Zabuza."

Thanks to my high affinity in wind I can almost control it without the use of hand signs, said "Naruto" as the wind started to pick up before it formed into a massive wind dragon as it's cold red eyes stared at Zabuza who took a step back and was thinking about running, but the wind dragon roared as it went flying at Zabuza and since it was going so fast Zabuza couldn't dodge it so he took the full power of the wind dragon as it send him sailing into a tree and crashing right threw it and stopping at another tree as Zabuza tried to get up, but felt pain as he could tell he had at least 3 broken ribs and his left arm was slightly bent.

What are you? Asked "Zabuza" as he tried to get up only to fail as he watches Death Fox walk up to him.

Zabuza you are a worthy opponent that deserves the right to be called a true ninja and will kill you quickly, said "Death Fox" as he was about to end his life, but three senbon needles came flying out of the trees and hit Zabuza in the neck as he fell over dead and a masked person in a kiri mask appeared.

Thank you for weakening him for me, I would have trouble if he was at full power, said the masked kiri ninja.

The Death Fox just looked at Zabuza then at the mask ninja and smirked under his mask, but no one saw it he was about say something when he thought of an idea and just watched as the ninja took Zabuza's dead body.

Well I should thank you, but I still don't know why you would still help us, asked "Kushina."

Because I have my reasons, anyway we should head to Tazuna's house if we want to be ready for when he and that masked ninja come back, said "Death Fox" as he saw the confusion on the genins face he decided to tell them. Zabuza was put in a death like state that you could anyone in if you have the right tools like the senbons that that ninja used and since he didn't burn his bodies on the spot like most hunter ninja are supposed to do then that leaves me to say that that hunter ninja is Zabuza's accomplice.

Wait, why would you help us and not just try to kill us so you could get all the money, asked "Kakashi."

Because I find you all interesting, but if I get annoyed I will give you all three warnings before cutting your heads and putting them as trophies, said "Death Fox" as he started to walk away with the masked killer as some were frighten by the man, but what they didn't know was that the masked man in front of them was just a clone as the real "Death Fox" watched them with his masked off showing off his blonde hair, whisker marks, and red sharingan eyes. This will be interesting, thought "Naruto" as he watched them walk away before following.

**Alright there is chapter two and hope you**

**Like it sorry but this is a better **

**Story that I will focus more on**

**But make sure to add**

**More chapters to the other stories**

**But you never know if I forget so**

**Just enjoy this chapter and hope to see you next time**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to those who read my story**

**And to those who also read it**

**Tell others to read it because here is**

**The next chapter in **

**Being of Hatered**

**Anyway let's not waste time so get reading**

**Chapter 3: Death by the Fox**

It was early as the sun shone down on the buildings of wave as the people suffered another dreadful day as they were hoping their lives would just end. On a certain point of the village was the house of Tazuna who had returned last night with the ninja who were escorting him and the deadly "Death Fox." They talked what they would do, but the Death Fox aka Naruto in disguise didn't care what his former family and their teammates would be doing since he already had a plan, but had to wait for his clone that he switched with a while ago to check the island and try to find Zabuza and his accomplice. After a while his clone dispelled and he got his clones memories, so he quickly made a plan before heading to sleep.

Now Naruto finds himself on the edge of the dock looking at the ocean, but sensed a chakra signature behind him, but didn't need to turn around to know that it was his mother.

What do you need Kushina-sama, asked "Naruto?"

I just came to see what you were doing; I won't lower my guard and allow you to harm my daughters or my students, said "Kushina."

You know I met someone just like you once, said "Naruto" as he saw the confusion on Kushina's face. He was just a small boy and looked lonely, out of place as if he was a burden to the others around him and if the boy felt some kind of love than maybe he wouldn't have end up dead.

Kushina looked at the man thinking about what he meant until she thought of someone who almost said those exact words. YOU! Yelled "Kushina" as she withdrew her katana and ran at the masked man and was about to slash at him, but the cut went right through him and Kushina found she swimming in water as the masked man watched her swim in the water and glared daggers at him.

If only you treated him more like a son instead of an outcast who was a burden then maybe he would be alive and probably a good ninja, said "Naruto" as he walked away from the now wet Kushina who pulled herself out of the water and saw the retreating back of the "Death Fox."

After that little moment between the two not many words were said, well if you count the loud mouth Uchiha telling the most wanted man in the elemental nations to train him, but got a sword to the throat and a warning that not only shut the Uchiha, but also the pink haired girl who was going to tell the mask man not to tough her "Sauske-kun" but shut up after a cold stare. Then their was Inari, Tazuna's grandson who told them they would die and to stop wasting their time, but got a speech from Naruto telling him he is just a coward who failed in his step fathers foot steps by letting a small man who needs and army of thugs to protect him to rule over everyone. After that Naruto left the house to some training that took up almost all night and now Naruto is laying on the cold hard ground sleeping as the sun shine downs on him.

Naruto is sleeping peacefully until his reflexes kick in as he uses his hands to grab the hand of a girl with black hair, with bangs at the side. She was wearing a pink kimono that stopped at her knees. Naruto looked at the girl for a few seconds with his cold blue eyes(he doesn't have his mask on).

Who are you? Asked "Naruto" as he looked into the eyes of the girl who if he wasn't so close could see a faint blush on her cheeks. Naruto let go of her hand as she backed away from him.

My name is Haku and I was just out here getting some herbs for a friend, said the now named "Haku."

Oh are they for Zabuza, asked "Naruto" which got the girl to have wide eyes.

H-h-how did you know, asked "Haku" as she was going to reach for a senbon needle in her basket, but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed her wrist before she could even grab it. Fast, was all she was thinking?

Now, now, I am not gonna hurt you and if you don't hurt me then we are all fine, said "Naruto."

What? Why not? Asked a confused "Haku."

Because I need you to tell Zabuza that once he confronts us that I wil give him a choice if he wants to die or if he would like my help in freeing Kiri of it's blood line purges, said "Naruto."

Haku stared wide eyed at him and before she could say anything he gave a small kiss to her forehead and put a letter along with some herbs in the basket as he disappeared from the woods and left a blushing Haku who gathered her stuff before heading out to talk to Zabuza.

**6 Days Later**

It had been six days since the Zabuza incident andnnothing interesting happen only training for the five genin as in tree walking or water walking in the case of Mito and Narokoto, but other than that nothing happen, but today would be the day that Zabuza would try to strike. Team 7 was getting ready for today's turn of watching Tazuna build the bridge while Naruto stayed and watched out for any of Gato's thugs that would try to take Tusnami or Inari who started to be nicer to the boy after what he heard about how a shinobi's life is more horrible than his and "Death Fox" must have had a horrible childhood to be who he is at such a young age.

Naruto laying on the roof top waiting for any thugs to come since he new tosay would be the day Zabuza would strike and where he would ask about his decision. As he was thinking he heard the sounds of cutting and shouts of people and when he looked inside the house he saw Tusnami being taken by two of Gato's thugs and Inari trying to help by picking up a pan and running towards them only for Naruto to stop him by appearing behind him and lifting him by his shirt while the two clones he made kill the other two thugs and take their bodies outside to burn.

Are you both okay, asked "Naruto."

Yes, thank you Fox, said "Tusnami."

Good, but I need both of you to hide somewhere safe while I go see if my teammates need help, said "Naruto" as he got a nod from both of them and he quickly ran out of the house and to the bridge where he saw a mist covering it.

**Bridge at the moment**

Kakashi, Kushina, and team 7 where each fighting off their own opponent as Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Kushina was standing by Tazuna and Sakura after getting a cut on her shoulder and Sauske, Mito, and Narokoto were fighting the masked ninja who had them trapped in a dome of ice mirrors that they could not break or melt with weapons or jutsus. Both Namikaze sisters looked tired, but thanks to the kyubia they were still ready to go another round, but Sauske was in the worst shape as he had more scratches and was breathing heavily due to him unlocking his sharingan and the pain of the needles.

How he stronger then me, thought Sauske as he watched all the reflections of the hunter ninja hold up senbon needles and was about to throw them, but was cut short as a kunai went sailing past her mirrors and landed in front of the group where the Death Fox appeared in a black flash.

Sorry, but I can't allow you to kill them, said "Naruto" as he made five clones of himself that surrounded the three injured genins. Naruto pulled out the sword that was on his back. Now how bout we end this quick. He then went through a couple of hand signs before the wind around him picked up and it started to surround his fist as they grew to the size of his head as he then ran at one of the mirrors at inhuman speed and everyone watched as his fist collided with the mirror. At first nothing happen until it started to crack and before long it broke into a million pieces. Shocking Haku who turned around in time to dodge a couple more wind punches as it broke more of her mirrors and allowed the rest of the genins to escape.

How? How were you able to brake my mirrors with just wind, asked a shocked "Haku."

Because my wind affinity is far more deadly and is on the level of the second hokage which means that I can manipulate your ice that it shatters easily, said "Naruto" as his five clones appeared beside him. He grabbed two of his kunai as two of his clones went through hand signs.

Water style: Water Dragon! Yelled one of the clones as a huge dragon made of water came out of the water.

Lightning style: Roaring Lightning! Yelled "Naruto" as lightning shot out of his hand and was added into the water jutsu as it headed towards Haku who quickly put up a row of ice mirrors to block it, but it easily destroyed all the mirrors as Haku was sent flying until she landed next to a tired Zabuza who looked wide eyed at the mask man.

You got skill kid, but can you handle me, asked "Zabuza" as he was about to run at Naruto he suddenly appeared in front of him with his fist in his gut as Zabuza hunched over in pain until Naruto's knee hit his face and he found himself sitting on his behind as Naruto slowly walked towards him ready to kill him when the sound of clapping made him stop as he turned around to see Gato a short man with a brown business suit and short beard with a hundred thugs behind him.

Well it seem the bug bad demon of the mist couldn't even stop a bunch of brats, said "Gato."

Gato what are you doing here, asked "Zabuza" who tried to get up, but failed.

To make sure I don't pay you and these fine gentlemen will help me with that, said "Gato."

Hey why don't we take the girls as a bonus, said one of the thugs and the others agreed only to stop as they felt something sinister that was weighing down on them.

You know the one thing I hate more then traitors and disrespectful people is RAPEST! Yelled Naruto as he drew his other sword and switched it with Zabuza who couldn't do nothing, but watch as Naruto ran at the thugs with the big sword high above his head ready to take the thugs lives who didn't seem scared until five more Naruto's appeared and started to cut up every single thugs who couldn't scream, because of the quick death. In the end the six Naruto's stood tall in front of a scared man who tried to reason with them only to have his body cut into small pieces.

After the slaughter Zabuza was impressed with the boy and told him when he got back to Kiri he would be their and Zabuza gave him directions before he passed out. Haku thanked him for saving both of them and gave him a kiss on his mask. After that it didn't take long for the bridge to be rebuilt and now we find team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto at the bridge getting ready to go.

So kid here is the location, but maybe you should wait about 3 months so we could get ready for the final battle we will try, said "Zabuza."

Thank you and I will bring reinforcements if any, said "Naruto."

Zabuza nodded as Haku stepped up to the boy with a faint blush. I hope to see you their, said "Haku" as she got close to Naruto and lifted his mask slightly and gave him a warm kiss in which he returned as they stood there for a couple of seconds before they broke and Haku went her separate way.

Naruto said bye to everyone before he to disappear in a swirl of water as team 7 left a few moments later.

Hey Tazuna what do we name the bridge, asked a random villager.

How bout the "Bridge of Hope" for the hope of those shinobi helped save this village, said "Tazuna as the others agreed.

**Finally done, but hey done**

**Anyway I like the support well if you called it that**

**Anyway I hope you like it and**

**Will up date soon so hold you**

**Pants for the next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
